


Czym jest odwaga

by Kingchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingchen/pseuds/Kingchen
Summary: Lavender, Padma, Susan, Daphne - jak pokazywały swoją odwagę w Hogwarcie.





	Czym jest odwaga

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Bravery Is](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/319407) by Lady Altair. 



> Dziękuję Syo za sprawdzenie tekstu. Poprawiałam go niezliczoną ilość razy, dlatego wszelkie błędy i niedociągnięcia biorę na siebie. Jest to moje pierwsze dłuższe i trudne tłumaczenie z angielskiego, dlatego ucieszą mnie wszystkie komentarze i uwagi.

# Czym jest odwaga

**1.** Krzyknęła, kiedy Amycus Carrow po raz pierwszy przybił jej ręce do biurka. Odmówiła rzucenia klątwy na drugoroczniaka z Hufflepuffu… małego, dwunastoletniego chłopca, drobnego blondyna trzęsącego się ze strachu.  
Zapomniał odrobić pracy domowej.  
Na tym polegała jego wina.  
Wystraszona, Lavender cicho powiedziała „nie”, nie będąc w stanie odwrócić oczu od małego chłopca ani nawet powiedzieć słowa. Carrow warknął, machnął różdżką, a zaciśnięte ręce dziewczyny oderwały się od jej kolan i siłą zostały przyciśnięte do biurka. Wyczarowane żelazne kolce wbiły się w jej ciało, miażdżąc delikatne kości, zanim poznikały w drewnie.  
Cała klasa zastygła w bezruchu, część uczniów przyglądała się temu z mieszaniną strachu i zdumienia. Blada i zszokowana, Lavender patrzyła na swoje ręce w ciszy przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim ból przeszył jej nerwy. A gdy już go poczuła, zaczęła krzyczeć. Długi, przeraźliwy krzyk bólu rozbrzmiewał w grobowo cichej klasie.  
Lavender łkała cicho przez resztę lekcji, zbyt przerażona, by choćby się poruszyć. Seamus siedział za nią, jego ręka gładziła plecy dziewczyny, próbując złagodzić jej cierpienie.  
Kiedy lekcja się skończyła, Carrow zostawił ją tam, gdzie była, przygwożdżona do swojego biurka. Parvati musiała ją przytrzymać, gdy Seamus wyciągał gwoździe lekko drżącymi rękoma.  
Krew poplamiła jej biurko. Lavender każdego dnia patrzyła na czerwoną plamę i modliła się z całych sił, by tylko Carrow nie wezwał jej do siebie, by nie musiała powstrzymywać się od łez z przerażenia, tak jak wtedy, gdy odmówiła rzucenia zaklęcia; że nie będzie musiała tłumić w sobie krzyków ani dusić szlochu, pozwalając tylko łzom płynąć po policzkach. To wszystko, co potrafiła zrobić. Nie miała siły na nic więcej i było jej z tego powodu wstyd.  
Kiedy usiadła w klasie z przybitymi rękami i policzkami mokrymi od łez, pragnęła być prawdziwą gryfonką. Taką, która zrobiłaby coś więcej poza potrząsaniem głową, położeniem rąk na biurku i czekaniem na karę. Chciała zachować się jak gryfonka, którą była, chciała być odważna.  
Odważny był Neville, pogardliwie lżąc Carrowa bystrymi słowami, dopóki wściekły śmierciożerca nie obrzucił go zaklęciami.  
Odważna była Parvati, grając gorliwą uczennicę i idiotkę, robiąc głupca z Carrowa i tracąc czas na nieudane próby rzucania zaklęć z coraz większym zapałem, unikając awantury na lekcjach.  
Odważny był Seamus, mimochodem opierając się na krześle, jakby nic go nie obchodziło, niedbale odmawiając żądaniu Carrowa machnięciem ręki, jakby śmierciożerca proponował mu ciastko przy herbacie.  
To oni byli prawdziwymi Gryfonami. A ona była tylko Lavender Brown, która siedziała z gorącymi łzami na policzkach i jeszcze gorętszą krwią kapiącą na kolana.

 

**2\. Tylko odrobina buntu**

Zapiski były okropnie głupie. Przeglądanie zwoju wymagało wysiłku od Amycusa Carrowa; pergamin był stosownie ciemny i brzydki, w końcu opisywał szczegółowo wszystkie rodzaje Czarnej Magii: działające na wyobraźnię opowieści o wyczynach Wspaniałego i Cudownego Harry’ego Pottera – ukrytego pod nazwą „Sam-Wiesz-Kto”, na wypadek gdyby Amycus mógł go rozpoznać – eseje traktujące o wyższości intelektualnej przeciętnego gumochłona nad „nowo odkrytym stworzeniem Amycusem Carrowem” i rozprawiające o negatywnych skutkach nadmiernego zawierania małżeństw w obrębie jednej grupy, praktykowane przez niektóre rodziny czystej krwi w minionych stuleciach. To ostatnie było właściwie całkiem dokładnie zbadane, zdecydowanie lepiej niż którakolwiek inna informacja podana na zwoju. Amycus nie potrzebował niczego więcej poza słowami „crucio”, „znakomite użycie na obiekcie przeprowadzone na zewnątrz klasy” i „brudna szlama” zawarte gdzieś w środku.  
Padma od dawna podejrzewała, że Amycus nie potrafił przeczytać więcej niż „Crucio”, „szlama” i kilku innych podstawowych zwrotów, ale nigdy nie myślała, żeby to wykorzystać, aż do chwili, kiedy doprowadził Parvati do płaczu.  
Padma musiała kiedyś uspokoić przerażoną, szlochającą Parvati po lekcjach, po tym jak jej siostra musiała trzymać nieruchomo swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, kiedy inny gryfon wyrywał ogromne gwoździe z jej dłoni. Parvati nigdy nie płakała; była odważna.  
Padma, nie mogąc mu tego wybaczyć, wróciła do wieży Ravenclawu, usiadła w pokoju wspólnym i spokojnie zaczęła pisać paskudny wiersz o Carrowach, który wyrażał żywe zainteresowanie dokładną naturą ich relacji. Zawsze była zdolna, łatwo przychodziło jej pisane i dobieranie rymu.  
Zaczęła udawać głupią na praktycznych zajęciach Czarnej Magii; nie było to trudne, raczej znieważające. Unosiła różdżkę i „próbowała” tych wszystkich okropnych zaklęć, jakich ich uczył. Nie udało jej się jeszcze rzucić udanego Cruciatiusa, ale Amycus, niezbyt bystry, z aprobatą zapewnił ją, że za jakiś czas da sobie z tym radę, „ponieważ Ravenclw jest na drugim miejscu, zaraz za Slytherinem”. Czuła się odrażająco, uśmiechając się głupkowato, nerwowo chichocząc i udając rozczarowaną, kiedy nie mogła sprawić, by małe dziecko miotało się w bólu. Mściła się, pisząc.  
Starczało jej odwagi tylko do napisania „Padma Patil” na górze kartki, dołączanie swojego imienia na pisemnym wyśmiewaniu się z Carrowów i przekazanie jej Amycusowi, by się z nimi zapoznał. Nie wydawało się to dużo, gdy jej koledzy z roku byli codziennie poddawani bólowi i okaleczeniom. Tylko z tego powodu, jak kiedyś przyznał Neville, żeby dać innym trochę nadziei. Ale to było wszystko, co była w stanie zrobić. Nie była odważna; tiara przydzieliła ją do Ravenclawu równie szybko, jak chwilę później Parvati do Gryffindoru.  
Przez dobre parę miesięcy uciekała w naśmiewanie się z rodzeństwa, a jej twórczość (na wszystkich „brudna szlama” i „crucio” były zaznaczone na czerwono, z oceną celującą na górze i uśmiechniętą buźką obok) krążyła po całej szkole. Duma i próżność zawsze były jej słabościami; nie zadowalała się naśmiewaniem z Carrowów tuż pod ich nosem. Inni musieli wiedzieć, jaka była mądra i śmiała. Jaki byłby w tym sens, gdyby nikt inny o tym nie wiedział? To jak samotne granie w Trivial Pursuit; nie było do końca dobrze, jeśli nikt tego nie widział.  
Nieuniknionym było, że w końcu kartka trafi w niepowołane ręce. Jakiś uczeń przypadkiem upuści ją w złym miejscu, Alecto (która wydawała się trochę bardziej bystra niż jej głupi brat) mogła ją przypadkiem zauważyć, jakiś ślizgon mógł się wygadać (albo jakikolwiek uczeń, naprawdę, jeśli byłby wystarczająco wystraszony i zdesperowany, by odwrócić ich uwagę). Sto różnych możliwości, które zmierzały do jednego; Padma wiedziała, że zostanie złapana, wiedziała o tym z całą pewnością.  
Krótko się nad tym zastanowiła, pisząc swoje imię na kolejnym zwoju pergaminu pełnym obelg. Zawahała się, patrząc na swoją ostatnią pracę.  
Naprawdę, nie powinna. Czy już nie wystarczy, przecież tyle razy uszło jej to na sucho? Nie musiała tego kontynuować… co tak naprawdę chciała udowodnić? Jej cel został osiągnięty, więc dlaczego tego nie zakończyć, kiedy wszystko się układało?  
Nie było prawdziwego powodu. Podała kartkę wzdłuż stolika, gdzie Amycus wrzucał je do koszyka.  
To była jej odrobina buntu, nie żaden rodzaj odwagi.

 

**3\. Chyba że akurat nie jest**

Susan Bones wpajano od małego, że uczciwość jest zawsze najlepsza (chyba że akurat nie jest). Ciotka Amelia niepotrzebnie próbowała wyjaśnić rodzinne kredo w jej szesnaste urodziny. Susan rozumiała, to było całkiem łatwe; uczciwość jest najlepsza (chyba że akurat nie jest).  
To uczciwość zabiła jej rodzinę. „Najlepsi w swoich czasach” ludzie mówili o jej wujku Edgarze i cioci Sarah, a Susan była dumna, myśląc, że to prawda. Byli wspaniali, a to, że byli godni zaufania i wierni czyniło ich jeszcze lepszymi. Trudno było znaleźć takich ludzi w świecie czarodziejskim, gdzie wybitni zmierzali ku temu poprzez sztuczki i kłamstwa. Wujek Edgar i ciocia Sarah byli najlepsi, wtajemniczeni w ważne sprawy i zginęli za swoją wytrwałość; zabrali do grobu powierzone im tajemnice (powiedzieli jej to rodzice; Susan nie była do końca pewna, co takiego wiedzieli co było tak niebezpieczne).  
Wszyscy mówili, że Bonesowie byli najlepszymi kłamcami (ponieważ byli najlepsi we wszystkim innym), ale uważali tę umiejętność za uwłaczającą – byli najlepsi, najbardziej szlachetni w swoim rodzaju i przez to słabsi.  
Susan nie pamiętała ciotki, wujka, ani swoich starszych kuzynów (dziwnie było myśleć, że byli od niej starsi; na fotografiach babci zostali uwiecznieni jako dzieci, a Susan stała się już kimś, kim oni nigdy nie mieli szansy się stać), ale cholerni Carrowowie już tak. Dręczyli ją, a raz Amycus zawlókł ją do swojego gabinetu, popchnął do starej, zniszczonej myślodsiewni i kazał oglądać pożyczone wspomnienia śmierci jej rodziny. Susan tak bardzo to przeżyła, że tygodniami nie mogła spać i bardzo chciała wiedzieć, gdzie jest Neville (obronił ją, kiedy płakała na lekcji Obrony Przed Czarną Magią kilka tygodni wcześniej, za co zapłacił pobiciem; kiedy wziął jej dłoń w swoją posiniaczoną i niezgrabną rękę, po tym, jak Amycus wybiegł z klasy, część niej chciała mieć nadzieję, że to więcej, niż zrobiłby dla kogokolwiek innego), ale on zniknął nie wiadomo gdzie.  
Ich rodziny przyjaźniły się kiedyś, dawno temu. Susan zastanawiała się, czy Neville kiedykolwiek widział te zdjęcia, jej rodziców, cioci Sarah i wujka Edgara, ich jako dzieci, otoczonych przez wszystkich ich starszych kuzynów. Nie mogła się powstrzymać i zastanawiała się, czy byli oni jedynymi ze zdjęć, którzy żyli, czy jej rodziców naprawdę już… nie ma, czy Sam-Wiesz-Kto wymordował te wielkie rodziny oszczędzając tylko najmłodsze dzieci. Czy zupełnie zburzy Dom Bonesów i Dom Longbottomów za jednym zamachem, tutaj, niedługo.  
Wiedziała, że nie będzie pamiętał, ona też nie pamiętała… Zdjęcia nie są wspomnieniami.  
Susan należy do rodziny Bones i jest boleśnie uczciwa (chyba że akurat nie jest). Kiedy Neville zapytał ją późno w nocy, kiedy siedzieli sami, czy się bała, powiedziała „nie”.  
Zwykle nie spała tak długo; budziły ją koszmary, a tym razem nie była jedyną nie śpiącą osobą. Brak lekkiego chrapania Neville’a był oczywisty, ponieważ był to ten kojący rodzaj delikatnych dźwięków, który sprawiał, że się uspokajała; wszyscy inni zdawali się nie oddychać. Nikt nie spał, niespokojni w ciemności, słysząc pociąganie nosem dochodzące z kąta.  
Był tylko kształtem w ciemności na poduszkach. W każdym innym momencie, albo gdyby to był ktoś inny, Susan pewnie by się odwróciła w hamaku i zostawiła go w spokoju.  
Nie chodziło o to, że jej potrzebował. Wszyscy tutaj chętnie poklepywali Neville’a i wspierali miłym słowem, kiedy znów został pobity po kolejnej demonstracji heroizmu. Nie potrzebował jej, ale nikt inny nie wstawał z hamaka, żeby z nim porozmawiać.  
Susan ostrożnie wstała z hamaka. Kiedy usiadła obok niego, nie powiedział ani słowa i odwrócił twarz. Upomnieli się, by wrócić do łóżek, ale żadne z nich nie poruszyło się ani nie powiedziało nic więcej.  
Dźwięk, jaki wydawał Neville, nie przypominał żadnego płaczu, jaki słyszała wcześniej. Ale to był Neville, a to budziło lęk Susan. Chciała nim potrząsnąć w popłochu i krzyknąć „powinieneś być odważny, co robisz?”, ale tego nie zrobiła. To nie miało sensu, ponieważ jeśli to wszystko było tak straszne, że Neville płakał, świat mógł się kończyć… a Susan nie wiedziała, kiedy przestraszony, zapominalski, mały jedenastolatek stał się ich wzorem odwagi, ani nie wiedziała, co by się z nimi stało bez niego.  
Zamiast tego wzięła go za rękę, splatając swoje długie palce z jego grubymi i zabawnymi (były za szerokie i jej rozłożone palce zaczęły po chwili boleć, ale nie puściła). Płakał jeszcze przez chwilę, prawie niesłyszalnie. Jego dłoń była duża, ciepła i szorstka, kiedy usiadła obok niego bez ruchu, z pochyloną głową i długim złotym warkoczem wijącym się nad jej ramieniem i zwisającym nad kolanem.  
\- Myślę, że chcę znowu być zwyczajny. – Neville powiedział w końcu cicho, bez śladu łez w głosie. – Tak było łatwiej.  
\- Nigdy nie byłeś zwyczajny, Neville. – Susan delikatnie go poprawiła, wiedząc, że cały pokój w ciszy przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie. Neville przyciągnął do piersi dłoń Susan, przykrywając ją swoją drugą ręką, aż uspokoili się w nocnej ciszy, przechylając do siebie głowy i trzymając się za ręce.  
\- Boisz się, Susan? – zapytał, brzmiąc młodo i samotnie.  
Odpowiedziała po długiej pauzie _(chyba że akurat nie jest)_. – Nie. Ufam ci i ufam Harry’emu. Ty utrzymasz nas przy zdrowych zmysłach, a on nas wszystkich uratuje, wyrzuci Carrowów, a my wyjdziemy stąd i odnajdziemy nasze rodziny. – Susan ciężko przełknęła; Carrow powiedział, że jej ojciec nie żyje i kto wie, co się dzieje z jej mugolską matką. – I wszystko będzie dobrze – skończyła, szepcząc z wysiłkiem. Uścisk Neville’a był bolesny, ale nie odsunęła się.  
To wszystko, co zostało powiedziane, a oni jeszcze przez chwilę siedzieli w niezręcznej ciszy, aż w końcu pokój zaczął stopniowo wypełniać się przebudzonymi ludźmi, próbującymi płynnie zamienić udawany sen w delikatną harmonię regularnego oddychania.  
Odprowadził Susan do jej hamaka (całe cztery kroki), wciąż ściskając jej dłoń. Pochylił się i wyszeptał - Dziękuję - a Susan zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Za co? – spytała, patrząc na jego zmęczoną posiniaczoną twarz.  
Wszyscy inni spali, ale nikt i tak by nie usłyszał słów, które Neville wyszeptał w jej włosy. – Nikt inny nie wstałby, żeby potrzymać mnie za rękę. I nikt inny by dla mnie nie skłamał. Potrzebowałem kogoś, kto byłby dla mnie odważny, choćby przez moment.  
Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, a brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w piwne, zanim Neville nieśmiało wyjął rękę, wrócił do swojego hamaka, spojrzał szybko i niezręcznie, mówiąc jeszcze szybciej i jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie. – Dobranoc, S-Susan.  
Susan nie zdawała sobie sprawy ze wstrzymywanego oddechu, aż do chwili, kiedy leżała zwinięta na swoim hamaku; bolała ją od tego klatka piersiowa. Bycie odważną dla Neville’a Longbottoma było dość przerażające.

 

**4\. Uczciwa dama**

Daphne Greengrass nigdy w swoim życiu nie zrobiła nic nieegoistycznego. To po prostu nie leżało w jej naturze. _Musiała_ być samolubna. Jeśli sama by o siebie nie zadbała, nikt by tego nie zrobił; ani jej przygłupi ojciec o bardzo czystej krwi (gdziekolwiek był), ani piękna arystokratyczna matka mugolka, którą opuścił tak dawno temu (zajęta swoją nową, _normalną_ rodziną, dla której Daphne nic nie znaczyła). Nikt o nią nie dbał, więc Daphne nie dbała o nikogo prócz siebie.  
Musiała być samolubna, żeby przetrwać, zwłaszcza w Slytherinie, gdzie wszyscy wiedzieli o jej hańbie bycia nieślubnym dzieckiem półkrwi. I tak by jej nie lubili, nawet gdyby nie miała tak skandalicznego pochodzenia; już jako jedenastolatka była zgorzkniałą, złą i niekochaną małą dziewczynką, wychowywaną w domu, gdzie nie odmawiano jej niczego prócz uwagi i miłości, przelewanej na jej młodsze, przyrodnie rodzeństwo. _Które było normalne._  
Była piękna, utalentowana i nielubiana przez nikogo, a najmniej przez tych, których nazywała kolegami z domu. Nawet Seamus Finnigan, który zaciągał ją do pustej klasy, żeby zadrzeć jej spódnicę i zostawić ślady swoich ust na jej szyi (nie usuwała ich; sprawiało jej masochistyczną przyjemność słuchanie głośno plotkujących Pansy i Millicenty o tym, jak prawdopodobnie pieprzyła się z dyrektorem, inaczej już dawno by ją wyrzucił z tą jej brudną krwią) – on też jej nie lubił.  
Minerwa McGonagall od razu jej odmówiła, gdy poprosiła o prywatne lekcje animagii, już za czasów Carrowów. – Nie mam czasu. – Brzmiała odpowiedź, która tak naprawdę znaczyła „nie dla ślizgonki”.  
Kilka tygodni później Alecto Carrow wpadła do klasy transmutacji, wrzeszcząc o graffiti Gwardii Dumbledore’a, bez wątpienia namalowanym przez gryfonów.  
Była w trakcie obławy na gryfonów (pod nieobecność Neville’a Longbottoma patrzyła szczególnie na Seamusa Finningana), kiedy Daphne, siedząc samotnie na szczycie stołu ślizgonów, chłodno i uszczypliwie przyznała się do wszystkiego.  
Alecto wlokła ją za długie piękne włosy całą drogę do lochów. Carrowowie przez chwilę prawie jej nie wierzyli („Nawet te szlamy kochające Dumbledore’a by cię nie chciały, niedojdo”, wysyczała do niej Alecto), ale Daphne udało się ich przekonać, dzięki swojej pyszałkowatości i wyniosłemu przewracaniu oczami (trudniej było osiągnąć pewność siebie po kilku minutach tortur zadawanych różdżkami, ale w końcu jej się udało), które wydawało jej się najlepszym sposobem, żeby ich rozwścieczyć.  
Na końcu torturowali ją do nieprzytomności i zostawili w korytarzu. Znaleźli ją pierwszoroczni wychodzący z klasy Slughorna.  
Zaimponowała Seamusowi; myślał, że wiele dla niego zrobiła, że kłamała, by wziąć na siebie winę za coś, co on zrobił, ponieważ jej _zależało_. Następnym razem, kiedy wepchnęła go do pustej klasy zaklęć, by się z nim pieprzyć, był tak delikatny, że wygładziła swoje ubrania, gdy byli w połowie i oddaliła się zakłopotana.  
Podziękował jej, kiedy następnym razem spotkał ją samą (unikała go, co czyniło to trudniejszym) i pocałował ją tak miło, jakby była normalną, słodką dziewczyną, którą lubił, a nie jakąś zimną, zgorzkniałą ślizgonką, którą zaliczał, bo była ładna i mu pozwalała. Daphne prawie nie miała nic przeciwko, ponieważ przypominało jej to o marzeniach, w których mama ją kochała, a ojciec nie żałował jej wstydliwego istnienia, grzechu młodości, a chłopcy byli książętami, głaszczącymi jej włosy i całującymi ją, jakby była damą, a nie dziwką.  
Seamus powiedział, że była odważna i był z niej dumny. Kilka tygodni wcześniej Daphne odparłaby żartobliwie, że jedynym powodem, dla którego zagrała w tej scenie, była chęć zrobienia wrażenia na McGonagall tak, by pomogła jej stać się animagiem, czego tak bardzo chciała. Śmiałaby się, że się udało i że nabrała jego i wszystkich.  
Ale Daphne nic nie mówiła. Poszła na dodatkowe lekcje transmutacji, za które tak drogo zapłaciła na podłodze gabinetu Alecto i pozwoliła Seamusowi myśleć, że jest coś warta.


End file.
